Our Second Chance
by QueenBee908.5
Summary: The gods were so cruel to her. they had left her without a mate for so many centuries, and he had left this world with out a goodbye. But now years have past, and its a new era, and it was time for her to start over, but what happens when her past greets her in the future wanting a second chance..Threesome pairing, sessmom/inutash/izayoi, Yuri pairings, and Yaoi pairings


Hi everyone!, ^_^, ok first off!, to those people reading my story 'Show Me What love feels like' thats kind of on hold right now, ;((, Im sorry!, it sucks because i wasn't expecting so much positive feed back!, and now when i try to write the next chapter i cant seem to get the plot right! ;((, but thanks soo much for all the reviews and follows !, but if anyone has any ideas for that story please feel free to message me or review your thoughts because i really am kinda stuck!..

but now about this story! :DD, i actually have had this idea in my head for a minute now, and i really want to make it into a story its about a threesome pairing of Sesshomaru's mother who i will call Kim in this story. i heard her real name is Inukimi?, so that IS her name in the story but most people will just call her kim !, but its inukimi/inutashio/izayoi pairing!, i dont see much of stories written about them!, but i always thought their love life would be interesting to write about ! but its mostly about inukimi and inutashio who will just go by Toga in this story, and how they struggle with their relationship issues, and how inukimi and izayoi also have a little love story going on also, so its a Yuri story to! i will actually have inu/sess yaoi pairing on the side! so expect them to make an appearance through the story, but anyways ! here's chapter one!

* * *

disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

A beautiful Inuyoukai demoness stood out on the balcony of a very large white castle, she was barefoot, the balcony floor and railing was full of snow but because of the Youkai blood flowing through her veins the elements did not affect her. it was the middle of winter, so the night breeze was cold. the trees were stiff and grey, their gnarled branches were naked, for they have loss their leaves weeks ago, and they were forced to were the snow that came from the cloudy but currently dark skies.

Inukimi survayed her lands with eyes that mirrored the winter weather, her face impassive , not showing any emotion...but only to those who didn't know her.

to those that knew the demoness well, can easily see how tense her shoulders were and the small hint of fear, regret and most clearly seen to the person with such keen eyes was sadness...

she looked beyond the vast forest and beyond the near village, that was home to the princess her mate was fond of...and was currently saving. she had received word from one of the soldiers who had returned from battle that Ryuukotsei was defeated. and even though she didn't show it at the time was glad that her mate was finally home and peace would come back to their lands and stay for a while..

so she had hoped.

She had asked the soldier to tell her mate to meet her in their chambers, but was shocked to hear he had not returned home with his men. he had made his way towards the human village to reunite with his human princess.

but that, was something the youkai solider was smart enough to leave out that last detail and just said his lord was off towards the village. but inukimi, furious had made her way to her son's chambers and had demanded to know what was being hidden from her. recently her mate would keep his wearabouts a secret, tonight that foolishness would come to and end.

she had walked in on her son, strapping his chest plate in place. Sesshomaru turned to look at his mother, with the same impassive look and cold eyes he had inherited from her. and a few seconds of just looking at one another sesshomaru asked his mother if she needed something.

inukimi furious slid the shoiji door shut, and let her mask drop. just like that her cold amber eyes melted into those holding much fire and anger in their depths. and trying to calm her beating heart by taking deep breathes all she said was 'explain' and from their she got her truth.

It seems for 6 months now that human princess had been pregnant with her mates second son, and Toga didnt want her to know about it. and here she thought all those times he had told her she didnt need to come to some of the meetings discussing the lands was because he thought she deserved a break.

How could she be so naive?,

of course he would come home smelling of sweet women's perfumes. But she thought it was because he was around those hormonal human women who always tried to gain his attention, of course he would ignore it, but it seems one of them finally caught his attention. it wasn't that she didn't know the human princess, they had met, when her and Toga went to discuss a peace treaty making sure their wasn't any problems with the inuyoukai and the humans coexisting in these lands,...but that was 5 years ago...she almost forgot about that women..what was her name?...izayoi?..

during the whole conversation sesshomaru watched as his mother's face went from that of anger to complete sadness, her eyes casted to the floor, her hands hung in defeat. seshomaru sighed he also dropped his mask and a look of concern crossed his features, he never really cared about his parents relationship, because he himself never expected it to come to this either, he always thought they loved eachother deeply, which they did , his sire had reassured him with that the day before he went into that battle with the dragon, bu he should have told his mate instead, it was something, ever since he started seeing that human izayoi 5 years ago she wasn't quite sure of anymore.

inukimi, had already walked out the room before she heard the next sentence sesshomaru would utter. she had walked back to her chambers trying her best to avoid any of her many servants in the castle, her mask wasn't fully up, and she felt a lump form in her throat that she didnt have complete control over.

she had walked back into her room and slammed the shoji door shut, and collasped to the floor. her hand came up to cover her mouth and her body racked with sobs and tears streamed down her face. beyond the smell of her own salty tears she smelled sesshomaru's scent fade, indicating he had left the palace. she tried to calm her nerves and tried to focus on where he could be going. her thin eyebrows furrowed together as she felt him going towards the human village but more out towards the shores...was that were inutashio was?. but she had a feeling their was another place the dog lord was heading that was beyond that...

she lifted her hand to her neck and took a deep breathe her mating mark pulsing ...

beyond this world..

* * *

So here she stood, she had exchanged her many kimonos for a simple silver blue rob that complimented her figure and pale skin tone well. she had let her hair down from the elegant updo she had did especially for her mate that night, but now her silky tresses flowed down to her knees in thick silky white waves. her tail still wrapped around her.

Inukimi was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a great howl in the distance and again her mating mark pulsed, Toga was in his true form and she could feel his aura fading away, he was going farther away from the castle, but where?,

Inukimi sighed and her hand came back down to her sides, she looked out at the moon, that cast her beautiful glow over the lands,

'be safe my dearest..'

with that she made her way back into her room, keeping the shoji doors open behind her. she blew out the many candles in the room. it was one of the many things she had planned for her mate that night.

after that was done she lifted her tail off her shoulders and dropped her silk robe, leaving her completely nude. her many youkai markings that scattered her body, was now visible. she walked gracefully over to the enormous bed that could probably allow 10 grown men sleep comfortably, and crawled towards the many pillows her long white fluffy tail trailing behind her. she tucked her self under the thick black covers and looked out the balcony again. the moon shining her light into the room.

it was a full moon tonight, which made her smile..

'we mated under the full moons glow, a night like this would always be so special to us...'

as if he had heard, inukimi heard her mate howl in the distance as if agreeing with her thoughts.

she had planned to make love to her mate tonight, she had wanted for a while now to give him a second pup, or maybe even a litter if he was really in the mood, but it seems somebody else already granted him those wishes..

her eyes slowly started to close and the last thing she heard was another howl coming from her mate, but why was that one filled with so much pain?..

before she could question it ,she was already asleep...

* * *

_the sound of footsteps running, metal armor clanging, and men screaming could be heard in the distance, the smell of blood and smoke was in the air and clogged her senses. and tried to see through the dense black fog but it was too thick. she coughed and squinted her eyes as she saw something in the distance. something laying against a tree?, was that a person.?_

_inukimi walked towards it but felt more like she was floating, once she got towards the person, she looked at the form_

_she guessed it was a man by his outfit and heavy armor. he was wearing a white kimono, which was now clad with dirt and blood, he wore and armor chest plate, and arm guards, two swords were strapped to his waist and one laying on the grass next to his limp hand._

_she could tell he was demon by his marking on his face and oddly colored hair that was up in a ponytail, she felt as if she should no this man...or youkai?..._

_she heard rustly in the bushes and turn to see a women standing there cradling which she knew immediatly was a baby from the crying coming from it. she had on a plane white kimono which had blood staining the lower area. she had long black hair which was covered by a red cloth that looked like a top to a kimono. but what puzzled her was the way how this woman was staring at her, was it guilt?._

_with out saying anything the human took off running into the black smoke._

_'wait!' inukimi tried to call but she had no voice, it felt like someone was strangling her._

_she was about to chase after the woman when she felt two strong arms wrap around her . she looked down and saw the arms were covered with the same armor she saw on the man resting on the tree._

_she felt him move her hair aside and kiss her neck and immediatly she remembered who he was, and tears flowed out her eyes,_

_" im sorry dearest, i love you.."_

_and before inukimi could turn around everything went black..._

* * *

inukimi shot up and her hand flew to her neck, she tried to calm her beating heart down, by taking deep breathes but it just kept pounding against her chest.

she touched her face and felt the tears that was flowing down, she looked out to the balcony and saw that the clouds had covered the moon, hiding its glow.

inukimi's mating mark stopped pounding and her heart stopped, she wanted to get up and go to the mirror to see if what she dreaded was true, she flared her aura and sent a pulse through the mark she hoped was still there asking her mate for some type of reassurance that he was ok... something she had done many times during his latest battle with the dragon. whenever she sent a pulse she always got a reassuring howl, or felt a warm sensation on her mark...

but neither came..

inukimi dropped her hand showing untouched pale skin,

the mark was gone...

she brought her knees towards her, and wrapped her arms around her self, her body racked with pent up sobs...

she never even got to say goodbye...

* * *

OK! and thats the end of the first chapter!, i hope you guys liked it! please forgive me for those who wanted me to continue my other story!, :(( i just need to fix somethings before i continue that, kay?, but anyways please review! i would love to see what you guys think, and should i continue?, please ignore any grammer/spelling errors i'm not good at that! -_-

PEACE,LOVE AND IM OUT!


End file.
